


Accidental Cuckold

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Callum sees something he isn’t supposed to see.





	Accidental Cuckold

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, y’all.

He hadn’t meant to see it, but now that he was there he couldn’t pull himself away. Callum was rooted where he stood, half hiding behind the door, unable to help staring at the pair of them together. She was truly the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and the look of pure satisfaction on her face only amplified that. It would have been so much better, however, if the reason for her looking so blissful wasn’t Soren. 

Soren was.. well, Callum theoretically knew what he was doing, but he didn’t think that brothers and sisters ever did those things. His face flushed as he watched Soren thrusting into her, her little gasps and moans making him tingle in ways he wasn’t entirely sure of. All too quickly, his pants felt tight. Callum glanced down and realized exactly why. 

Shame flooded him, making his stomach flip as he came to terms with what was happening. That he found it.. he didn’t even know what to call it, but it was undeniably uncomfortable. His hands fumbled to relieve some of the pressure, a hand wrapping around his short length. As he looked back up, wanting to see Claudia’s face again, it was not her pretty green eyes that his met, but Soren’s. 

Why did it have to be him? Soren gave him a smirk, winking as his hands glided up Claudia’s body, grabbing and squeezing at her chest, making her gasp, her back arching off the table. Callum hopelessly tugged at his little cock, blush spreading from the top of his face all the way down. 

“Ah~! Soren,” Claudia moaned, her hands going over his on her breasts. “Hah- harder,” she begged, legs wrapped around her brother’s slim waist. 

Eyes still locked on Callum, Soren had no problem doing just as his little sister wanted. He fucked into her hard, the slap of their skin filling the air with her breathy noises. Still behind the door, Callum felt a tingling down his spine, his own breath ragged as his other hand came up to his mouth. He didn’t want Claudia to hear him, to know that he was watching. 

When Claudia reached up, touching Soren’s chest, her fingers clutching helplessly. “Please.. I’m so close Sor, so close,” she mumbled, trying to pull him down. He broke eye contact, if only so that he could kiss her, claim her lips with his own. Soren’s hands came down to her hips to keep her steady as he fucked into her, the kiss breaking only because neither of them could keep up with it, too caught up in the rest. 

As she came, her arms draped over his broad shoulders, head falling back as her entire body went tense, loudly moaning his name. Her brother followed a moment after, his hips stuttering as he buried his cock deep inside her, kissing her neck again and again and again. Callum had been so caught up in watching the way her face contorted in pure pleasure, he didn’t even notice that he was almost there as well, shuddering as his seed splashed against the back of the door. 

He wiped it as good as he could with his sleeve, embarrassed that not only did he not walk away the second he saw then, but that he had gotten off to it. Before either Soren or Claudia came to their senses, Callum scurried away.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @qgreysmut  
> tumblr: @quinngreyy


End file.
